The Child of the Witch
by The Crazy Gingie Chick
Summary: Charlotte has been forced from her home, all because of stupid WWII. Now she has to live with some creepy professor in the country, she isn't too fond of it. She learned also that she had to stay with four other children, the Pevensies. But her adventure has only just begun, she finds a magical land, in which she discovers the most evil creature in the land, the Child of the Witch.
1. Chapter 1 The Wardrobe

Chapter 1. The Wardrobe

Charlotte P.O.V.

Bombs. Bombs have ruined my life; they have scarred me for life. They took everything I loved away from me, my home, my friends, but most of all; they took the lives of my family. I can remember the day those dreaded things destroyed me, mentally and physically, like it was last night. Wait, it was last night.

_~Memory~_

_ I was peacefully lying on my bed, not bothering the world at all, reading my favorite book, Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin, when I felt a small tremor run from the floor boards of my room and into my body. I looked around, confusion etched into my face as I tried to figure out what had happened, but as soon as it started, it ended. I shrugged my shoulders and turned back to my book, only to drop it a second later when an even more powerful tremor shook the house, causing dust from the ceiling to fall. Coming in through my window, was a bright orange light, the window shattered and an ear drum murdering sound._

_"Charlotte?! Charlotte, where are you?!" My dad's British voice called down the halls, but I could barely hear if with all of the noise that was coming in through my window._

_"Dad? Mum! Morgan!" I yelled, my hands pressed firmly to my ears trying to block out everything around me .I tried to stand up out of my bed, but a powerful shook wave was sent through my room and I collapsed onto the floor. My door burst opened and Morgan, my brother older by four years stood in the door way, ash was covering his body, making his usual black hair look grey. "Morgan, what's happening?" I asked him, trying once again to stand up and walk over to him. I got three steps before an even more powerful shock wave from the past two causing parts of the ceiling to start cracking._

_"Char, we have to get out of here! We're being bombed!" What? Bombed? I knew a war was going on, but I never knew that they would try to hit London. "Charlotte, quit staring at me and come on, we need to get to the bomb shelter!" Morgan yelled at me again, walking into my room and grabbed my arm, dragging me out the door. But as soon as I was out the door and Morgan was about to come out the door the whole room collapsed with my brother in the room._

_"NO! Morgan!" I sobbed trying to run back to the door way, but some one grabbed my waist and tugged me down the hall, away from my room, but worst of all, away from my brother. I turned my head, trying to see who was dragging me, but my used pure white hair got in my face; now my hair was covered in black and grey ask, making me look like a raven._

_"Charlotte, stop fighting me, we have to get out of the house! It's on fire!" My father's voice said in my ear, once I heard this I stopped fighting him._

_"But dad, Morgan's in there." I told him, turning around to face him._

_"Sweetheart, Morgan's gone. We need to find your mother and get you out of her before the house collapses on us!" Dad yelled at me. I turned back to look at my used to be room and brother, but all I saw was bright orange flames licking up everything in sight and they were coming closer to us at a fast pace. I followed him out the door, but right before I was about to follow dad out the door, I was shoved in front of him and out the door._

_"DAD!" I yelled turning around on my knees looking back at the place I once called home, but it was now just a large, one story house that was engulfed in flames. I stood up on my feet and attempted to run back into the house, but someone grabbed me and hefted me over the persons shoulder. "PUT ME DOWN, MY FAMILYS IN THERE, I NEED TO HELP THEM!" I screamed, pounding on his jacket covered back, but the person didn't react or flinch to my punching his back. "Please, they're all I have." I begged, tears starting to roll out of my black eyes._

_"Miss we can't do anything about your family until we get the fire on your house out." The man told me, setting me down on the ground. I looked up at him and I saw he was wearing a mask and a very heavy looking outfit, I could only guess that he was one of the firemen. I nodded my head sadly, knowing that he was right. I sat straight down on the ground, not caring that I was still in my night dress._

~End of Memory~

Three more tears slipped out of my eyes as I thought of what they found in the house once they put the fire out. One tear for each of my family member's souls, yeah, Morgan, mum and dad all died in that bombing. "Excuse me?" A boys voice said, I turned my head away from the window and looked at the door way. In the doorway stood four people, two boys and two girls; the eldest was a boy, he had beautiful golden hair, bright blue eyes like when the sky is perfectly clear and he looked about fifteen years old. Behind him stood a girl most-likely the same age as me, her long black hair was to her elbows, her bright green eyes stared at me with a disgusted look as if I were some disease, but I guess I am one with my long unnaturally white hair and dark black eyes.

Another boy, no older than 12 stood behind them tugging the last girls hair. His brown hair stuck out of the hat he had pulled down to his ears, his chocolate eyes glistening with delight as he continued to pull at the smallest girls brown slightly curly hair. She wore a hat as well, but she didn't have it as low as the other boy, whom I guess was her brother. She looked up at the boy with the same brown eyes as he has, as well as skin tone and face.

"Are you sitting with anyone else in here?" The boy with golden hair asked me politely; I shook my head "no" and turned my head back to the window, watching the passing scenery, not wanting to talk to anybody at the moment. "Would you mind if we join you?" The boy asked me another question, but I gave no different answer, I shook my head.

"Peter, I don't like this girl." One of the girls, the older one I think, whispered to the boy, who seemed to be Peter, but it seemed like she wanted me to hear it.

"Why?" I wanted to ask the same thing, if she doesn't want to talk to me, why should I talk to her?

"Do you see what she looks like? No one has white hair like hers, and she eyes… they're black, all out black. I just don't trust her." Tears started to form in my eyes and they all threatened to fall over; I tried to keep them contained in my eyes, but they all started to pour out. I scrunched my eyes together, trying to prevent my eyes from flooding out, but it only made it worse. I opened my eye that was looking at them and stared at them out of the corner of my eye. They were still there.

I than did something that I haven't done in over 12 hours, spoken. "Well than you're going to have to get used to me, since we're going to be living together." I sobbed out before I buried my head into my knees, visions of the last moments I had with my family members flashed through my mind. I heard the door click, saying that it had been closed. I thought that they were gone, but when I heard the squeak from the seat next to me, I knew that they haven't left. Something started to tug on my sleeve where my location form was hanging, but I didn't look up at the person who was pulling, not wanting all of them to see me at my weakest point.

"Well Susan, you have defiantly made a first impression to her." Peter commented from the seat next to me. "You know, you're going to have to apologize to her, since she is going to live with us at Professor Digory's home." Peter continued. "Are you Charlotte" He asked me, I gave him a small head nod but nothing else.

"Told you she was a freak." The girl who didn't like me, Susan, muttered from across me. When this reached my ears, a sob escaped my mouth.

"Susan, stop. We don't need another Edmund." Peter said scolding Susan.

"Hey." Another boy's voice entered the conversation; I guess it was Edmund since his name was mentioned in Peter and Susan's conversation.

"Charlotte?" A small girl's voice asked my name, "Why are you here?" I lifted my head up and looked at the person in front of me; she was the smallest girl that Edmund was picking on. When she asked this dagger stabbed me in the heart deeply and then ripped a piece out, the piece that loved my family. I didn't answer her and promptly put my head back in my knee, taking deep breaths trying to stop my sobbing.

"Lu, leave her alone, we don't need to bug her more than she needs it." Peter's voice told the little girl standing front of me. After that, no words were spoken between anyone, but I felt Susan's eyes never leave my body.

-

All throughout the train ride, I hadn't taken my head out of my skirt covered knees. I was about to dose off, when I felt the train shutter to a halt jolting me back into consciousness. Someone gently placed their hand on my shoulder shaking it lightly. I brought my head up and saw Peter standing over me, with the other ones not in the room, "This is our stop." I nodded when he told me this and stood up. I stood up; I stuck my hand up above my hand and grabbed the handle of my suitcase from the rack above my head. I stepped out of the compartment after Peter and I followed him down the long dark corridor of the train until we came to a small door that lead out into the blinding light of mid-day. Peter stepped down and walked over to his three other siblings who were waiting for him at the other end of the wooden station.

I felt all of their eyes on me as I hopped down from the train with a large leap and walked to the opposite end if the platform. I plopped my back pack, full of nothing but a book, a pair of cloths and then the rest was air, down near the edge and then I sat next to it, my feet hanging over the edge, the tips of my shoes were touching the dirty beneath me. I heard the breaks of the wheels release and the train started to roll away. 'Well there goes my last chance the get away from the Pevensies.' I thought to myself. I heard a high pitched, familiar screeched of a Red Tailed Hawk. I brought my hands up to my mouth and made a similar noise to the one the hawk just made. It looked down at me and then it turned into tight spirals down ward towards me. It extended its legs and claws out as it came within five feet of my out stretched arm. Most people would freak when a bird of prey is speeding towards you with his claws looking ready to poke your eyes out, but dad taught me how to perfectly hold, care, and anything else to care and fighting with hawks when I was ten.

In a flash the hawk was on my arm, his claws wrapped around my forearm perfect. I don't think this is a wild hawk, since he looked well feed, well groomed and no hawk knows how to grab onto some ones arm without ripping it to shreds. And for the first time since my parents have died, I smiled. "Hello there pretty boy." I said to him in a calm, quiet and raspy voice, petting his soft neck feathers. Under my finger, I felt a rumbling sound, almost as if he was purring. I looked at him feathers, his talons, and his basic body size and then I determined that he was a young Red Tailed hawk, only a few more months until he was a fully-fledged adult hawk. "What's your name?" I asked him and he let a small screech from his yellow curved beak. "How about Morgan?" I said this and he let out a high pitched screech that sounded happy. He ducked his head under my chin and he rubbed his soft head under it. His head suddenly snapped up and looked behind me; me released my arm and took off in large spirals. I looked behind me and saw Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy all looking at me in amazement.

"Was that just a hawk on your arm?" Peter asked, grabbing my arm to inspect it.

"Yes I did." I said rudely and ripped my arm out of his grasp. I then heard a horse nicker and wheels bumping along a dirt road. I turned my head and I saw a chestnut coloured horse pulling a black leather buggy up the brown dirt road. In the driver's seat of the buggy was a woman who looked about fifty or something like that, her hair , that looked like it used to be blonde but now it had many streaks of grey running through it, was up in a tight bun and hiding in a hat. As the buggy neared, she pulled the horses reigns and the buggy slowly coaxed to a stop.

"Are you the Pevensies and Miss Fay?" We all nodded and she looked at us with a disgusted look that said 'Why are these dirty monsters going to be running around the spotless house I live in?'

"Yes we are ma'am." Peter answered for us all; she nodded her head then gestured for us to hop into the buggy. I was the first to hop up into it. The leather creaked underneath me when I sat down on it, I put my backpack down at my feet and then felt the seat sink from some else's weight. I looked over at the person who was going to be sitting next to me, and I saw Susan. She smiled at me when she saw I was staring at her, but I wasn't going to fall for her tricks. I grabbed ahold of Mrs. Macready's seat and I hefted myself to my feet; I set my foot on the edge and I leaped on the saddleless back of the horse. He flinched a little but once he looked back at me, and saw who I was, he seemed to be okay with me being on his back.

I turned my body and looked behind me, everyone was staring at me and Mrs. Macready had one eye brows raised, but she didn't say anything. "This is going to be a long ride." Mrs. Macready muttered in her slightly Scottish voice. I shrugged my shoulders at them, a smile grin on my face and then I turned back forward. The horse did a U-turn and then he started to go the way that he came from. I was fully aware about the fact that I was in a skirt, but I have a pair of shorts on underneath them, so it didn't really feel weird to ride saddleless. I leaned down on the horse's neck; I could feel his strong muscles contacting and such under my cheek.

"Hi beautiful, what's your name?" I asked rubbing my hand up her large neck, I felt something small, circular, and smooth run across the tips of my fingers. I furrowed my brow in confusion; I gripped the chain in my hand and brought it up to my face. There was a tag like thing in the center of the chain and a name was inscribed into it. "Strawberry. It fits you well." I whispered to Strawberry the horse, my eye lids growing droopier by the moment. And then the next thing I knew was that I was asleep.

I didn't dream about much, actually, I didn't dream about anything, which is weird since I have such a crazy imagination that's always active. I woke up sometime later, my head resting against someone's warm body. The persons arm were supporting my back so I didn't fall backwards and then his or hers other arm was underneath my knees. I kept my eyes closed so that they wouldn't drop me when they saw that I was awake; "You, the other young man, and this girl," When she drawled out girl, I was guessing she was talking about me. "Will be sleeping in this room. Then the other two young ladies will be down the hall." Mrs. Macready said this and the sound of a door opening could be heard all the way back in London, man that door needs to be oiled. The person who was holding me walked forward, probably into the room.

"Ed, put her back pack next to the bed over there." Peter's voice said, so Peter was carrying me.

"But I want the window bed." Edmunds voice whined at him and I had to hold back a laugh.

"No, you will sleep in the bed next to mine, so that Charlotte can have her own space." As Peter said this, I felt his body lean down, and my head lolled backwards. Peter's body was them quickly replaced with something else, something very soft. Peter's arms left my body completely; the rest of my body met a just as soft object that I was guessing was a bed. "Come on; let's go help the other girls with their stuff." Peter whispered before their footsteps walked farther and farther away from me, than the door slammed quietly shut. I opened my eyes cautiously, above my head was a white ceiling, the walls were all covered with paintings, tapestries or anything to keep you from seeing the actual wall. I sat up on the bed and placed my feet on the ground; I stood up and stretched my arms over my head and took three deep breaths.

I walked over to the door and opened it. I peeked my head out to make sure that no one was out there and then I walked out of the room. I started to walk around the cold and quiet hallways, trying to find something to do. I came across a small stair well that lead up to three doors. I grabbed the first door knob, hoping that it would turn, but when the door didn't budge, I knew it was locked. I did the same with the next door and got the same result. But when I tried the last door, I was surprised that it opened, since I was suspecting that it would be lock like the others. I pushed the door opened and I saw a huge room, it was dusty, dark and empty. The only thing that was in the room was a giant object that was covered by a white sheet that was covered with a thick layer of grey dust. I walked into the room more and slowly over to the sheet; I reached my arm over to it and gripped the sheet in my hand, causing the dust to fly everywhere when I pulled it off. When the sheet hit the floor and the dust cloud faded away, I saw the only thing in the room other than me. It was a wardrobe.


	2. Chapter 2 Could It Have Been A Dream?

Chapter 2. Could It Have Been Just a Dream?

Charlotte P.O.V.

The wardrobe was huge, about twice as tall as me and about four or five of me's standing side by side. The wood was a dark chocolate brown, carvings were in the door. In the center of the door, was the carving of a leaf-less tree, it went from one side of the door to the other and was about a quarter of the door in height. Above that one was the carving of a man riding a horse, or maybe it was a centaur, half man half horse, but it was too high for me to see that part or it, and below the tree was the head of a ram, but it appeared to have a humans face.

I reached my hand out and gripped the wooden handle; I pulled it open cautiously, even though it was a wardrobe, it looks like it hasn't been opened in many years, so anything could be in it. The door creak open in front of me, inside was a curtain of coat, all of them were thick winter coats. All made of animal furs, or at least something similar to them. On the floor was a layer of dust thicker than the one on the sheet that now laid on the floor; also adorning the floor were dead fly and one fluttering moth but his wings started to slow down and he plummeted towards the bottom of wardrobe.

I got curious on what was behind the curtain of coats, so I stepped into the large wooden object. I pulled the door most of the way shut, but then remembered what dad had said to me "It is foolish to lock one's self in a wardrobe." I pushed the door slightly more opened, so that light could come through the crack, helping me see. I stuck my arms out in front of me and slowly shuffling forward. My hands first brushed against the soft, artificial furs of the coats, but once I squeezed past those, I was waiting for the smooth back of the wardrobe to hit my palms. But what I got was a spiky and cold thing. I brought my hands to my body and stopped moving forward. There was a dim light coming from in front of me, had I turned in a circle? I started to walk again towards the light in front of me, but as I got closer to it, I saw that it was whiter than the light in the room the wardrobe rested in was.

When I came closer to the source of light, I saw that there were long thing in the way of the light, almost like tree branches. I wanted to stop, but just then, my foot got caught on something sticking out of the ground. I fell the ground, but when I touched it, but I didn't not expect to feel freezing cold snow against my hands. I looked down at the ground under my hands, pure white snow, never touched by feet laid on the ground. I stood up quickly, not understanding how snow was in the back of an old wardrobe. I looked forward and saw an amazing view, a forest, covered in snow, a tall ring of ever green trees covered from top to bottom with thick layers of wet snow. There was a clearing in the center of the ring of snow covered trees, and fifteen feet in diameter. At one point, there is a split in the trees and a small pathway lead through it, deeper into the forest; it was about as wide as a one person buggy.

I walked into the center of the clearing, the snow there was up to my ankles, but they were covered with thin socks so they shouldn't get that cold too quickly. I saw a tall lamp post close to the edge of the clearing where the opening in the trees, it was the same as any lamp post in London, but what it was doing in the middle of the forest, I wouldn't know. I spun around in a circle, looking at the lightly falling snow; I turned my head towards the direction the wardrobe was, from here it looks like a piece of the scenery, but if you're looking for it, you could see it pretty well. I began to walk back towards it, to grab one of the numerous coats from it; Professor Digory shouldn't notice one coat missing, should he? Besides, he never seems to use that room.

But about half way there, I heard the _clipity-clop_ of hooves; I spun around, prepared to see a goat walking out of the trees. But what I saw caused me to scream in shock, it was a man. When I screamed, he looked up at me in shock and then promptly fell over himself. He landed on his butt with his feet in the air; he wore small, very shiny black shoes and furry brown pants. But when I stepped forward to help him, I saw that his shoes were goat's hooves and his pants, was really fur. "Who are you? What are you?" I asked him, helping him pick up the parcels he dropped.

"Y-y-you." He stuttered trying to keep calm.

"What? What about me?"

"Your P- I mean, are you a daughter of Eve?" He seemed to want to ask something, but he stopped himself with another question.

"No, my mother's name was-" But he cut me off, standing back up on his feet er hooves.

"Yes, but are you human?"

"Yes, of course I am. What else would I be?" I asked him, helping him pick up his many parcels. "And what are you? Might I ask?"

"Where did you come from?" He asked, looking around, franticly as if something was following him.

I came in through the wardrobe in one of Professor Digory's spare rooms."

"Spare Oom? Is that in Narnia?" He asked me, for the first time he looked genuinely confused.

"No its, wait, where's Narnia?" I've never heard of Narnia in any book, or on any map.

"Well you're in it. From this lamp post to the castle, Cair Parevel, every stone, every twig, every flake of snow, is Narnia." The man explained to me.

"What are you?" I asked him for a third time and this time he answered.

"You don't know?" I shook my head. "Well I'm-I'm a faun." I've heard of those before, in one of my history book. Fauns were the half men, half goat of Rome. "What are you called?"

"My name is Charlotte, Charlotte Capris Fay. And yours?" I asked him, sticking my hand out for him to shake it. He looked at me strangely, obviously not knowing what to do. "Oh, sorry, you shake it." I explained to him, but he still looked at me strangely.

"Why?"

"It's just means that you are pleased to meet the person." I told him, he slowly stuck his hand out towards mine and grasped the tips. He shook his hand from side to side, but I didn't care.

"I'm Mr. Tumnus. Charlotte Capris Fay, daughter of Eve from the magical land of Spare 'Oom would I invite you to join me in my home for tea.

"Oh, but I should be returning home soon, the others must be getting worried about me, well at least will be, I suspect the others won't care." Edmund will get the window bed; Susan can stop glaring at me and Lucy well I don't know what she will do.

"But it's just around the corner; I promise it will only be for a few minutes."  
He said, trying to persuade me into doing it, but who could say no to his face. I nodded my head and a smile appeared on his face. "Come, join me under the umbrella."

-

I sat in one of the chairs surrounding the small table Mr. Tumnus set up the tea pot sat in the center with two saucers on either side of the table, in front of the chairs. Mr. Tumnus had asked me if I wanted to hear a Narnian lullaby. I said yes to his offer. He brought out an interesting looking flute; the mouth piece was on a single tube, but then a few inches down, it split into two hollow rods. "If you have never had the pleasure to hear a Narnian Lullaby, then, this is a great surprise for you." He said, while adjusting his fingers on the pipe and he then put his mouth to the mouth piece. He took a deep breath and blew. Out of the little wooden instrument, came a beautiful tune, it seemed almost like an un-earthly tune. /watch?v=QT9FovJxMQg As Mr. Tumnus got to the second cord, my eyes started to get heavy, for the second time today. I tried my best to keep my eyes opened, but as Mr. Tumnus continued to play, they only seemed to get heavier. Before I could tell Mr. Tumnus that I was tired, I was already out of it.

~Dream~

_A boy and a girl were running around in a park, the boy had pitch black hair and piercing green eyes, his face was long and ale, unlike his long thin arms, which were a nice deep olive colour. He was the 14 year old Morgan Lee Fay and chasing him was his ten year old sister, Charlotte Capris Fay. Charlotte's long black hair trialed behind her head, much like a comets tail, her blue eyes were dotted with small silver speckles, looking much like her mother and brother. "You can't catch me Charlotte." The boy called out to his younger sister. The smiles that were on them showed that they knew nothing for bombing, death, being ripped away from the ones you love._

_"I will get you Morgan, I do get you eventually." My smaller figure called to Morgan, as he slowly gained speed and I lost some. I watched as Morgan kept on sprinting, while his little sister behind him slowly started to pass out. "Mor I-I-I…" The little version of me said, gasping for breath while slowing down for a stop, but Morgan was too far head to help her. Her crystal blue eyes rolled back into her head, her knees locked underneath her causing her to collapse on the ground in a heap. Both of the children's parents were sitting under the shade of a tree nearby, watching as their children ran around happily in the very deserted park. When they saw their little girl stop they thought she was just catching her breath, but when she collapsed, they were both up and running, trying to figure out what was happening._

_"Morgan! Get back her! Your sisters hurt!" My mum yelled over to Morgan, who was standing there, wondering why Charlotte wasn't following him anymore. When Mum said that to him, he was at their side in a flash; no one touch the ten year old me just watched in fear as she started to change. Her black hair started to turn from its usual dark colour to a white as pure as freshly fallen snow, her skin was growing slowly paler, making her look even more like a ghost. "Char? Charlotte honey? Can you her me?" Mum said trying to coax my unconscious figure back awake. _

_Morgan stood behind dad, tears running down his face. "This is all my fault, I told him I would protect Char from her powers, but I failed. I failed them all." I was confused at this, what did Morgan mean? Protect me from what? Just then my eyes slowly fluttered open. They looked up at my worried stricken parents and all of them gasped, even me. They weren't their regular blue, they had changed, like the other features of my body, but my eyes were the strangest thing of all. They were black, like Morgan's hair with the small speckles of silver still visible from my old blue colour eyes. I remember that day now, this was the day I got…well I don't know what it's called._

_"Charlotte, what happened? Dad asked my younger me, but he got no answer. The little girl's eyes slowly drifted in my direction, and in her eyes, I saw a sparkle and then she looked at me in fright, almost as if she could see me. She opened her mouth, but before she could say anything I heard someone calling me. _

_"Charlotte? Charlotte are you alright?" The voice was new to me, but I knew it a bit._

~End~

I opened my eyes to see two blurry figures standing over me. "Charlotte? Thank goodness you're okay." One of the figures hugged me tightly, well the best they could, since they were standing and I was lying down.

"Where am I?" I asked out, blinking multiple times trying to clear my vision. After a few more quick flickers of my eye lids, I was able to see who was standing over me. Mrs. Macready was hovering over me, a disapproving scowl on her face, but then again, what other look did she ever have? And the one, who was hugging me like no tomorrow, was Peter. "What happened?" The last thing I remember was Mr. Tumnus play the lullaby for me, and then I had my dream.

Peter stood up and then sat back down on my bed, looking me in the eye. "I heard a noise, almost like a body falling from a room in the upstairs corridor. I went to investigate and found you lying on the floor, unconscious. I found Mrs. Macready and she help me get you to wake up. What were you doing up there?" Had it all been a dream? Had I tripped over a coat and took a tumble, causing me to dream of a magical land called Narnia? Mostlikly. "What were you doing in that wardrobe?"

"Don't trouble the young girl now; she's only just woken up. Let her sleep, I'll wake her up when its time for supper." Mrs. Macready said to Peter, he looked over me and eventually nodded his head. He stood up and walked out the door. Mrs. Macready turned back to me, a small smile played on her lips. "Go back to sleep dear, I'll be back in a few hours." Than she did a strange gesture, she bent down at her waist, and placed a small quick peck on my head. And without a word, she left the room. I sat up a bit, but then went straight back down when my head started to pound. I laid back down on my pillow, shutting my eyes, hoping that I could go back to the dream about the place that was simply wonderful, a place where bombs can't harm me or where people don't look at me like I'm a disease. Narnia.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three. Hide And Seek

Charlotte P.O.V.

_"This place is huge, I guaranty, and tomorrow we will enjoy ourselves."_ Wow Peter, you know how to make a person feel good. I stared out the window, the rain gently pattering against the glass panes. I remember when my mom joked saying that the house was crying when the rain ran down the windows from then on, it had always been an inside joke between us too. I sighed at the thought of my parents; I could hear Susan quizzing Peter on strange and long Latin word.

"Is it Latin?" He asked, just wanting to get away from Susan and her quizzing.

"Yes." She said before turning back to the book, looking for a new word to ask him.

"Is it Latin for 'Worst Game To Ever Play?'?" Edmund asked from his place on the couch next to Lucy. Susan glared at him before slamming the book shut, causing me to jump out of my trance of watching the rain and look over at the four siblings. "What do you suggest we do then?" Susan said, rather meanly to Edmund.

"We could play hide and seek." Lucy piped up; she was just as bored as the rest of us.

"But that a little kids game." He whined until he saw the glare Peter sent me.

"Come on Peter please." Lucy begged him; he looked over at her and saw that she was sending him her puppy dog eyes. "Pretty please?" She said, barely audible. Peter tried to keep a straight face, but soon the smile he was hiding shown through his lips.

"One, two, three four, five…" He continued to count as everyone scattered, Lucy with a smile on her face, Edmund complain, and Susan rolling her eyes. This was the perfect time to return to the wardrobe and see if Narnia was real or not. I made a B-line for the door and sprinted up the steps that lead to the corridor with the three doors on the walls. I ran to the last door, but before I opened it I listened to hear what Peter was out. "Sixty-seven, sixty-eight…" They won't even notice I've gone. I hopped into the wooden structure and walked briskly in, remembering to keep the door cracked just a bit. I glanced down at my outfit and found it worthy to be in in the snow. /charlotte/set?id=82123582

I walked forward slowly, just to make sure that I wouldn't run into a wooden wall, making me look like an idiot. I stuck my hands out and pushed the coats aside. I saw a light on the other side and I smiled brightly, it wasn't a dream, it was all real. I ran out of the wooden wardrobe and into the ankle deep snow. I laughed out loud and twirled around in the clearing where the lamp stood. I stopped when I thought about Mr. Tumnus, which way was his house again? I saw a little path way that Mr. Tumnus and I took yesterday, and it looks like he just came through this way. I walked down the path, the snow started to get deeper and fell into my shoe, causing me to get cold feet, literally along with wet socks. I continued to walk, the snow falling around me, the trees were covered in white snows. I felt as if I was being watched, so I walled faster, hoping that it was just me.

I entered a valley that looked familiar and in the side of the mountain wall, was a door. I walked over to it, my arms wrapped firmly around my shoulders, trying to keep all the warmth I had in my body to myself. I knocked on the door, waiting for him to open up, but after a minute, I knew he probably wasn't home. I turned the knob, hoping that it was opened so I would freeze to death, and to my relief it opened. I hope Mr. Tumnus wouldn't mind that I stepped inside so that I wouldn't freeze to death out here. I stepped inside, stomping my feet on the mat on the inside of the door before walking over to the fireplace, just to warm myself up. I sat down on the cool stones of the fireplace and rubbed my hands together, hovering them near the fire.

Not five minutes after I walked in, I heard the door open. I turned to it, smiling, until I saw Lucy. How did she get in here? I jumped up from my seat and ran behind a column that was near where I was just sitting. I watched as Lucy wandered around, asking questions about pictures or anything that looked interesting to her. They sat down in the very seats that I sat in yesterday, Lucy in mine, and Mr. Tumnus in his. But what I found interesting was that he had brought out his flute out in the same way he did for me yesterday. "If you have never had the pleasure of to hear a Narnian lullaby, then, this is a great honor for you." He began to play the familiar piece and the same tiredness suddenly washed over me and I collapsed on the floor at the same time as Lucy fell asleep in her chair.

I awoke only a moment later, Mr. Tumnus was kneeling over me; he was shaking me franticly but gently at the same time. "Charlotte, are you alright? I didn't know you were here." He started to apologize, but I was stull confused, how did this happen twice in a row?

"Yeah I'm fine, but what happened?" I noticed that the fire had gone out, had a wind burst through or something?

"I-I've done something wrong." He stuttered tears were close to seeping out of his eyes.

"What, what could you have possibly done?" I asked him, taking my fingers and wiping his tears off his face.

"I haven't done anything; it's something I am doing."

"What are you doing?" I stood up, and backed away a little scared.

"I'm kidnapping you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four. Tida

Charlotte P.O.V.

"Im kidnapping you." It took me about five seconds to figure out what he said.

"Ehat do you mean?" I took a step back away from him, confused. He was... kidnapping me? Why?

"Why?" I asked, my voice shaking really hard.

"The White Which, she is the one who makes it always cold, always winter here. We all have to obey her, or else..." Hetrailed off, but i could see that hthe punishment was terrible. I heard a rustling come from the chair where Lucy was now awakening.

"I have to go." I said as i raced to the dorr and flung it open, leavingff Mr. Tumnnus ro wonder why I left so suddenly.

-

I quietly peeked out ofnthe door and listened. "Sixty-Nine...Seventy..." Wow only a second differencee. I ran out of the room and hid behind a suit of armor that was standimg next to the door. "Ready or not herr i come." Peter yelled up the stair eay i was hiding in, great hiding place.

"Im alright, Im back. Im alright." Lucy yelled happily as she ran out of the door amd to the curtain where Edmund was hiding.

"Lucy, shut up. He coming." I heard Ed whisper/yell to his littoe sister djust down the hall.

"Im thinking you two dont understand yhe point of this game." Peters voice chuckled ay them as whe walked straight past me.

"It wasnt my fault, shebwas the one scrraming "im alright"." Edmund rose his voice an octave higher than normal, trying to mimick Lucy, but utterly failing.

"I guess i win, since these two dessided to scream to the world wjere thhy are." Susan said, skipping happily past me diwn tge hal.

"No Charlotte actually wins, since she is still hiding."

"Can we just leave her and let her figure out thatw e are done?" Susan asked, I could practiclly hear the plead in her voice.

"No, Su, we cant just leave her waiting forever." Peter said, his voice was slowly coming closer to the armour I was behind. "Charlotte! Lottie!" Peter stopped right infront of me and started yelling, if this continued, than Mrs. Macready would box his ears severly.

"I'm right here." I said to him, stepping out from my hiding place.

"What is all this rucase! I told you the Professor doesn't like to be disturbed!" Mrs. Macready stormed up the stairs one hand holding a bunch of her skirt in it, and the other hand clung to the railing so that she doesn't topple to her doom. I glanced at the others out of the corners of my eyes and I saw that no one was stepping forward, so I did.

"It was my fault, I suggested that we play Hide-And-Seek, but when it was my turn to come out, I never did, so that lead Peter to start calling for me. I'm sorry. I should have come out before they started yeling." I hung my head, ready to bescolded, but only...silence/ But if its a good silence, I don't know.

"You will stay in your room until I have one of the boys fetch you for dinner. Go on." She waved her hand a little, but not as if I wasnt important. I spun on my heels and walked down the hall passing the door way that lead to the wardrobe. But I couldn't look at it, for the door was closed. I turned teh corner nd stopped, hoping to hear what Mrs. Macready had to say to the others. "You all should be greatful for how Ms. Fay stepped up to take the blame, even though nonr of it was her fault. Now if this ever happens again, I will not let Ms. Fay take the blame again unless she actually does something wrong. Now you will all go ointo one of you young gentlemen, if you could please inform Ms. Fay when dinner is ready, it would be most helpful of you." I heard eight pairs of feet walk my way, causing me to quickly start walking back towards the room I sleep in with Peter and Edmund. I coul dhear them coming down the stairs I was snooping at not five seconds ago while I practicly ran into "my" room. I flopped onto my bed and prepared to take a well desereved nap.

I curled my legs up to my chest, huggin them to me, not carin gthat I stillhad my shoes on my cold feet. I heard two people enter the room and shut the door behind the last person. "Charlotte?" Peters voice asked from the foot of my bed, but I kept my eyes shut, hoping that I appeared that I was alseep. "Charlotte can you hear me?" _Yes I can Peter, but I don't wanna talk._

"Peter, I think she might be alseep,leave her alone." Edmund voice was muffled a little by either his pillow or a part of his bed.

"I just wanted to tahnk her for taking the blame for us. I'm just doing what Mrs. Macready told us to do." Peter's weight left the bed and then I heard them go off into endless chatter. I felt my body start to slowly grow heavy and before I knew it, I was alseep.

~Dream~

"Tiiiida." A femine, voice called through the thick trees, where was I? Narnia, but how? I dont remeber returning here. "Tida, where are you my deadly little snow flake." Who was Tida? But that name, it sound familira. It sounds like the nickname that Morgan gaveme, but it wasnt Tida, it was Tika. "Ah there you are my presios." A Woma, about seven feet tall. stepped ouit og the shadows and into my vision. As I said before she was about seven feet, her hair added another foot and a half to her since it stuck straight up. She wore a magnifisant dress, big, puffy, white and it looked like it was made of some pur white fur.

"Who are you? Who's Tida?" I looked around, hoping to find this misterious Tida, but I was the only one arouind.

"You are my darling." What? She must be mistaken.

"My name isn't Tida, its Charlotte. How did I get back here?"

"You live here, and of course yu are Tida, why do you think you are Charlotte." She took a step towards me, but mydream then shifted. I was now in a room, the walls were brigh orange, but when I stared at it long enough, I saw that it changed to a blue and then yellow, and in cetain arreas it waswhite. I relized that I was in a burning room, in the cornger, near ruble was a familiar figure, Morgan. I wanted to call to him, but I already heard some one scream his name.

"NO! Morgan!" That was...my voice. Morgan waved his hand infront of the fire and it some how the fire seperated and I could see two eyesand a bit of a face.

"Is she safe?" The person in the fire asked.

"Yes sir, my mission is complete in this form." Morgon saod, but he didnt seem at all fazed that there was a fire raging arond him.

"You may return to Narnia, and don't worry, you will her again." The "call" betweem ended, and the eyes faded. A silver mist came out Morgans mouth and flew to the ceiling before disappearing into it. Morgans body collapsed onto he ground and hen my world strted to spin.

~End~

My eyes shot open, and Igrabbed the first thing I could grab to stablize myself. But then I relized that I wasn't spinning. I looked around and found myself alone, well almost. THe door creaked open and Edmund poped his head in through the door crake. "Oh good. your awake. Dinners ready." Edmund said then he left.

_Who was that lady? Why didshe keep refereing to me as "Tida"? _I thgo as I slowly walked down the stairs. In that instantI decided, that I needed to go back to Narnia...Tonight.


End file.
